A Spoby Reunion
by Live-Love-Tacos
Summary: What happens when spoby reunites in 7B? Read to find out
1. A Spoby Reunion

**This is my first fanfiction that I have written in seven years or so, so I apologize if I'm a little rusty. I got this idea when I saw the spoby kissing still from the 7x18-7x20 episodes. I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Saying Spencer was nervous was an understatement. As she parked her car in Toby's driveway, she sat there for what seemed like an eternity. She whispered to herself, "Spencer, get a grip. Its just dinner….with Toby….the man that you are still in love with…in the house that he started building for you…"

Spencer's little prep talk to herself ended up making her more nervous than she already was. After running into Toby at the Brew earlier that day, the two sat down with each other to catch up. Spencer's mind trailed off to earlier that day...

….

EARLIER THAT DAY

"You know, I still haven't taken you out to that dinner that I wanted to take you out to. It's the least that I could do." Toby told Spencer as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Toby, given everything that's happened, it's ok, really. Don't feel like you have to keep your word. I-"

"Spence, you were the only one who checked up on me regularly, even though it was just a phone call or a text, it meant a lot that you cared enough to do that much. And I know I didn't respond back most of the time, but those phone calls and texts were honestly the only thing that kept me going at times. So how about it? At my place tonight? I'll even cook you your favorite."

"Wow, Toby Cavanaugh cooks now?" Spencer's asked with a hint of amusement.

"I've had a little bit of practice." Toby said with that signature smirk of his.

….

PRESENT TIME

Spencer was brought back to the present as Toby came out of the house. As soon as he came out, Spencer got even more nervous and her stomach was doing flips. She hasn't felt this nervous in a long time…not since the first time she and Toby made love. As Toby came outside, Spencer took in his new look. The beard made him look a bit older, but it suited him very well. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She loved it when he wore blue. It brought out those handsome blue eyes of his. Her mind trailed off to what he looked like UNDER his shirt. She quickly stopped her thinking before it went any further. Spencer then got self cautious about what she was wearing. She had simply straightened her sleek brunette hair and wore a simple black and dark blue striped dress. Was she overdressed? Should she have worn something different? Why was she so nervous? For goodness sakes, her palms were getting clammy.

"I can do this…" Spencer's told herself as one last attempt to give herself some encouragement ….it didn't work.

Spencer got out of the car and saw that Toby's smile got bigger when he saw her. They walked up to each other and gave each other a hug. They have shared many, many hugs with each other in the past, but this one felt different. It wasn't a bad different by any means. There was just something else there….nerves and longing for something more?

"You look beautiful Spence." Toby said as they let go of their embrace.

Spencer could tell Toby had a sparkle in his eye that he hasn't had since that night at the hospital. She missed that sparkle.

"Thanks, Toby…wow, this house is beautiful. It must feel pretty amazing to complete such an extensive task on your own." Spencer said as she looked at the house.

"Well I had some inspiration." Toby said, not taking his eyes off of Spencer.

There was a silence that fell between them. Spencer wondered what Toby meant by inspiration. Did he mean that she was his inspiration? He did tell her at one point that he started building the house for her. Or did he mean Yvonne was his inspiration? They were together when he finished the house. He may have started building it for her, but it just made sense that he finished it for Yvonne. She could feel that an awkwardness was settling in between them.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?" Toby asked breaking the silence.

"I would love to."

As Toby opened the door, Spencer took in her surroundings as she entered the quaint house. Beautiful and perfect weren't enough to describe it. It wasn't a huge house, but big enough to start a small family. What caught her attention the most was the living room.

….

FIVE YEARS AGO….

Spencer and Toby were laying in bed. It was a rainy summer day, about a month before Spencer would leave for college. Spencer and Toby would do this often on rainy days when Toby wasn't working. They would lay in bed and just talk. Talk about the future, dreams, and just life in general.

"You know what I have always wanted? A fireplace. With one of those big oversized stuffed chairs where I could curl up and read a book on a day like today…and a big window where I could see a big yard filled with trees." Spencer said as she laid on her side facing Toby.

"You know what? I'm going build a house someday for us and I'll make a room just like that for you. Of course I'll have to make sure we have a coffee pot in our home that will never break." Toby said with a smile.

"I love you." Spencer said as she leaned in to kiss Toby.

"And I love you. So much." Toby replied as he took his shirt off and pulled Spencer on top of him as he began unbuttoning her shirt…

….

PRESENT TIME

Spencer quickly pulled herself back to the present as she looked at the living room. She couldn't believe here eyes. There it was. The fireplace complete with the oversized stuffed chair and the large window looking out into the yard filled with trees. She honestly didn't know what to do or say. Did he really remember what she told him five years ago on that rainy day? Or was it a coincidence?

"So you hungry?" Toby asked breaking Spencer from her thoughts.

…

After dinner they just walked outside in silence. Enjoying the summer evening. Sounds of bugs and the smell of the thick summer air filled the air.

"Thanks for coming over. I really needed it. It was really nice to have your company Spence. I've really missed it." Toby said as he looked at Spencer.

What Spencer said next was thought out. Spencer had wanted to ask the question ever since he told her he started building the house for her. But she could never find the right time to ask him. But now seemed like a better time than ever.

"Toby….why did you start building the house for me? The living room…it's exactly like how I told you I wanted it five years ago…"Spencer asked as she stopped walking and was now facing Toby.

It was a quiet for a moment. Spencer could tell that Toby was trying to find the right words.

"When we broke up, I wanted to drive my truck to see you so many times. I was just afraid that you didn't want to see me. For the longest time I couldn't…I didn't know how to move on. I shouldn't have left. I should have fought for our relationship. You have no idea how much I regret that decision…so I started building a house for you. I had this crazy notion in my head that if you came back to Rosewood you would see it and we would get back together….but things happened…but a part of me never stopped building the house for you Spencer."

"Toby….I'm so sorry…I should have never-"

"Spencer, you never have to say your sorry. You only wanted what was the best for us."

"I never wanted us to break up….when we broke up, a part of my heart was ripped from me, and it's still gone." Spencer said, her voice cracking.

Toby took Spencer's face into his hands and caressed her face "I want to give that piece back Spencer. I want you."

Toby leaned in and placed his lips on Spencer's. This kiss wasn't like the last kiss they shared. The last kiss, was filled with hesitancy. Spencer knew it was wrong at the time, given that Toby was about to move states away with his fiancé, but she wanted one last kiss. This kiss however, was filled with urgency. She didn't want this kiss, she needed it. It was like fire shot through her veins the instant their lips crashed together. Millions of butterflies invaded her stomach. Her heart began to race. She needed more, but she knew if she gave in, she wouldn't be able to stop. She didn't want to stop though. For the first time in five years, this felt right. She felt something other than pain and heartache. She felt like she saw a light to true happiness. She grabbed the back of Toby's head with passion and tugged at his now shaggy hair. Toby grabbed Spencer fiercely but with a gentleness too. The kiss was as needed as like neither one of them had had a drop of water for days. It felt like an eternity before their lips pulled apart. They pulled apart for a split second to come up for air, but their lips crashed together, wanting more.

They came to a halt when they reached the kitchen island. Spencer didn't even realize that they had gone from outside to inside to the kitchen island, with Toby's shirt left behind on the floor. She was so high from the kiss that she couldn't remember if she had taken it off or if Toby had taken it off. When they realized they had come to a halt by reaching the island, they both looked into each others eyes with something different. Their was a darkness in their eyes. Longing for each other. Not lust, but love. Toby caressed Spencer's cheek with such care and longing as Spencer gazed into his blue eyes. They both knew what they wanted to happen next, but they were also terrified. She knew if they did this tonight that she would want to stay with him. Her heart couldn't take another heartbreak.

"Toby…" Spencer's raspy voice trailed off as her eyes searched his for an answer.

"Spencer, I've missed you so much. Everything that has happened recently has been a whirlwind. We both have gone through so much to bring anyone down to rock bottom. But one thing that I have realized is that you have always been there for me….when Yvonne died….I….I thought I never wanted to be happy again. But I later realized that I never wanted to lose someone I love again. I can't lose you again Spence. You have made me realize that you're the one. You've always been the one. You've told me that I'm your safe place , but the truth is you're my safe place. There have been so many times in life I wouldn't of made it through if it wasn't for you. I love you Spence. So much.

Spencer's eyes were filled with tears. She just looked at Toby, not knowing what to say. For a second time that night, she was at a loss for words.

"Say something, please." Toby begged.

"I've never stopped loving you…" Spencer's whispered her raspy voice as a tear slid down her cheek.

Toby gently rubbed the tear away with his thumb. Spencer closed her eyes , wondering if this was really happening. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. Toby gently took her face into his hands and kissed her. Not with urgency this time, but slowly, with love. Toby unzipped Spencer's dress and she gracefully stepped out of it and she unzipped his jeans. As soon as he took his jeans off, he picked up Spencer and she wrapped her long legs around his very toned waist. Goodness, she had missed him. His touch, his kiss, his voice, his body. She missed every part of him.

Their lips released to take a breath but Toby didn't want a breath. Instead he began trailing kisses along Spencer's neck. Goosebumps shot through her entire body. Her body was on fire. Before she knew it, they were in the bedroom. Toby laid in bed, bringing Spencer on top of him. They laid in bed, skin against skin. Toby traced his finger along Spencer's scar where the bullet had gotten her. So much had happened that night and the weeks to follow. He leaned up and placed kisses around the scar. Spencer laid her body against his, wanting to be as close to him as possible . As they continued to kiss, they interlocked their hands, holding onto each other as they began to make love to each other…..

…

After they both came down from their high, they laid against each other, their hands still intertwined, breathing heavy.

"I wasn't expecting that…" Spencer said with a smile.

"Me neither." Toby said, smiling, as he gave Spencer a kiss.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. This was intended as a one shot, but I'm open to continuing it or making more spoby one shots. So I'm open to any suggestions.**


	2. The Morning After

**So I decided to continue the story with Spoby one shots. I am open to any suggestions to Spoby one shots, so please feel free to give any ideas in your review. I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

Spencer slowly opened her brown eyes. The early morning light was coming through the window as a warm morning breeze gently blew the curtain into the bedroom. Spencer smiled to herself, as Toby, only wearing boxers, had his arms wrapped around her. Oh how she missed waking up next to him. Only his embrace made her feel totally safe. He was and will always be her safe place to land. Her mind trailed off to last night. Last night still felt like a dream. After thinking she wouldn't feel true love ever again, it all came back last night when Toby invited her to dinner, which turned into much more. Her and Toby had made love many, many, times before. But last night was different….it was like they were hungry for each other. They needed each other like neither one of them had a drink of water for days. But it was also filled with tender love for one another. Their hands had touched each other all over, as if they were trying to remember what the other felt like. Spencer couldn't stop smiling. Or blushing. She shifted her body so she was facing Toby, which resulted him in slowly opening his eyes.

They both smiled at each other, as they held each other.

"Good morning." Toby said as he tucked a piece of Spencer's hair behind her ear.

"Good morning." Spencer replied with a smile.

"How'd you sleep?" Toby asked, still holding Spencer in his embrace.

"Great. I haven't slept that great in ages."

Just as about Spencer was going to ask Toby how he slept, her stomach growled quite loudly.

"I think someone's hungry." Toby said with a chuckle.

"Maybe just a little."

"Well, we did have quite the workout last night."

"Toby!" Spencer said, blushing. She playfully hit him on the chest.

It was nice to see him smiling and joking again.

"I've missed that." Spencer said.

"Missed what?"

"That smile and laugh. It's infectious."

Toby, still holding onto Spencer, leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her head.

"I've missed you Spence. So much. You have no idea how glad I am that you decided to come over."

"You have no idea how glad I am that you invited me over."

Toby placed a kiss on her lips this time and trailed kisses along her neck, making Spencer moan. Toby loved the effect he had on her. And she loved how Toby had that effect on her.

"Toby…"

"Mmmm?" Toby asked in between placing kisses on neck.

But Spencer forgot what she was even thinking as his kisses ignited a fire to go through her body. She wanted him all over again. They couldn't get enough of each other after being apart from each other for so long. Toby rolled over and placed Spencer on top of him as he continued kissing her. Spencer tugged at his hair as their kisses deepened. Electricity shoot through their bodies. Spencer took her hand and tugged at Toby's' boxers, a mischievous grin coming across her face.

"I hope you're ready for round two, Mr. Cavanaugh…."

…

Toby got out of bed and went over to his dresser, pulling out two articles of clothing.

"I doubt you want to put that dress back on from last night. That can't be comfortable. So top, or bottom?" Toby said with a smirk as he held up a shirt and pair of sweatpants."

Spencer smiled as she sat up in bed. "You know, you probably thought you were so sly back when we're stayed at that motel and you asked me the same exact question."

"I just think you're still mad that I kicked your ass at scrabble."

Spencer got out of bed and grabbed the shirt from Toby, her lips mere inches from his.

"It was not a complete ass kicking."

Spencer moved her lips away from Toby, and she backed away, pulling his shirt on.

Toby smirked at Spencer trying to tease him. He quickly took steps towards her until she was backed up against a wall. He put both hands on the wall, trapping her in between his arms.

"Well we just might have to have a rematch, huh, Miss. Hastings?" Toby asked and acted as if he was going to kiss her, placing his lips so close to hers, they were almost touching.

"Breakfast?" Toby asked as he moved his lips away, giving Spencer a seductive smile.

Spencer playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"It's nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor and yes. Breakfast sounds great."

….

As Toby cooked breakfast, Spencer sat on the kitchen island watching him cook. As the smell of bacon, eggs and toast filled the air, Spencer reached over into her purse and checked her phone for any messages. She had a missed call and text from Emily.

Emily: Need to talk. Went over to your house last night but you weren't there. Give me a call please when you can.

Emily wasn't the one to leave a text like that unless it was something important. Spencer called back and Emily picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"Hey I tried to call you last night after Ali and I stopped by but you weren't home. Anyways, we wanted to plan a bridal shower for Arial before her big day."

"That sounds great." Spencer said happily.

"Everything okay? You sound…different."

"Yeah, everything's great! I'll help with the shower, just let me know when you want to get together."

Toby, not really thinking, asked Spencer "Spence, you still like ketchup on your eggs, right?"

"Who was that guy in the background?" Spencer heard Ali ask.

"What?" Spencer asked acting as if she was the only one in the room.

"That guy…oh my….is that Toby? That sounds like Toby. Are you with Toby? Is that why you weren't home last night? Did you spend-" Emily asked excitedly.

"Ummm…" Spencer said, not knowing what to exactly say.

Spencer could feel the two girls grinning ear from ear.

"Spencer! Oh my gosh! You did?! Didn't you?!" Emily asked with happiness in her voice.

"Alrighty Spencer, we'll let you go so you can get back to your lover boy. Enjoy your eggs…but you're gonna dish us all the details when we see you next time." Ali teasingly replied over the phone.

"Bye Em. Bye Ali." Spencer said with amusement in her voice.

Spencer hung up the phone and gave Toby a look that seemed to say "way to go slick" but with a hint of humor.

"Yes, I still like ketchup on my eggs." Spencer said with a chuckle.

"She knows, doesn't she?" Toby asked.

"Her and Ali. They are gonna want to know all the details."

"Sorry, I wasn't really thinking."

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure they would have figured it out pretty quickly with me smiling like a goon all the time."

"Spencer." Toby you said with a smile, happily knowing that Spencer has had a smile on her face pretty much since late last night.

"It's true! I haven't smiled this much since….well I can't remember since when. My cheeks hurt." Spencer said with a mega watt smile.

"And I haven't smiled this much either. And I plan to keep this smile on both of our faces." Toby said as he leaned down and gave the Spencer another kiss on her lips.


End file.
